Madotsuki
Description Madotsuki (窓付き, lit. windowed) is the main protagonist of the game Yume Nikki. In Yume Nikki, Madotsuki goes around her various bizarre dream worlds through the help of an extra-dimensional dream place called The Nexus in order to find and collect various abilities labeled as "Effects". Madotsuki is able to enter and interact with Haven, as a door to the town appeared in The Nexus. She can 'Wake up' from the dream world by pinching her cheek, which leaves her dream body dead and lifeless until she decides to sleep once more. Appearance Madotsuki is a young girl with closed eyes and 2 braided pigtails. She wears an indigo skirt, a long sleeved pink sweater with a photo of a window needed, and red slip-ons. One-Arm During the time she was coping with the loss of her arm, she switched outfits, to a green square window shirt with the sleeve tied off and denim. Reimu Cosplay One of the outfits that Yukari makes Madotsuki wear is a Reimu cosplay. Madotsuki dons the tunic and gohei. Personality Madotsuki is usually apprehensive and reserved, which seems to set people on edge, especially with her habit of creepily observing from a distance. but tends to be genuinely charming and innocent once you get on her good side. This is no easy task, though, as she’ll tend to only warm up over a longer period of time. Her off-putting mood tends to scare off small creatures. Elements in Madotsuki's dream world seem to hint at her mental or emotional state. Some Effects seem to show her unhappiness. The knife, in particular, appears to hint at her misery. Since many dreams are disturbing when shared, Madotsuki may just be a typical lucid dreamer trying to find a release from her sadness by exploiting her dreams for fun and self-discovery. Although the Madotsuki that originates from Text RP (ref. as Text!Mado) was typically a lot more passive, Haven RP (Ref. as Haven!Mado) Has become a lot more rowdy and irreverent for various reasons. Though, they can’t really hold the facade for long when under pressure. History As with virtually everything else in Yume Nikki, Madotsuki's identity and life are a mystery. Only what can be seen in-game can be considered canon, although there are many varying interpretations of her. The interpretation used by 2tothepower is that Madotsuki became a Hikkikomori because of stress. Madotsuki had been coerced into an affair by her school’s music teacher(Seccom Masada-Sensei), being manipulated by him with meaningless rewards like food and praise in order to satiate his desires, all while making her think she’s “helping” him(Possibly highlighted by Kyuu-kyuu-kun, who is seen behind a hidden zipper tile slowly rubbing the stair railing.). A faculty member found out, the teacher promptly arrested for sexual assault(The sirens that go off after sleeping in his bed represent the police sirens). At this point Madotsuki’s facade of a life was shattered, as she slowly came to realize how she had been used and taken advantage of without her putting up even a little resistance (The spaceship crashing on Mars). Shortly after the news broke out, she was cast out from her friends, being harrassed and bullied(The girls making fun of her are represented by the Toriningen, which chase her down and trap her when in lunatic mode, Stabbing peaceful ones with the Knife effect puts them into this mode, otherwise they are harmless unless already in lunatic mode. They are even seen having a picnic in the wilderness, which Madotsuki cannot access.) , having rumors spread behind her back about things like prostitution, an abusive family, and all sorts of horrible things. She felt stranded, left without a word to put in edgewise. The breaking point was when one of her best friends was roped into it after she had defended Madotsuki and stuck by her side (Monoko), being beaten nearly to death after class, with Madotsuki’s pointless efforts to intervene(the Stoplight Effect turns Monoko into a deformed, 5-armed form with a punctured eye and a caved in chest.) Sadly, she did not survive, becoming braindead from blunt force trauma. Her friend’s sister (Monoe) started to loathe Madotsuki for what happened to her little sister, eventually breaking and murdering one of the assailants, also being arrested after the case is solved. (To find Monoe, you have to kill Dave Spector with the Knife effect before you can enter her room, a small, jet black room that!s completely empty. Upon interacting with Monoe, she disappears, but not before coming a little too close for comfort.). Her father (Shitai) died in a traffic accident not long after (Leading up to this area is an infinite road with uterus-like creatures named Floyag. These respresent all the rumors she’s had to face after the affair. Madotsuki cannot progress unless she goes backwards, where she sees cones surrounding Shitai, bleeding on the road.). At this point, she started to cut herself as a method of venting(There’s a room in the Numbers World blocked by an NPC, and to enter you have to stab them. Inside is a hallway filled with them, as she is forced to slaughter herself to a path that ultimately leads to nowhere.). This only made things worse, so she quickly stopped. She wears a long sleeve sweater to hide the fading scars. Madotsuki, after the whole music teacher fiasco, never really trusted men, and her only light feelings that were just starting to sprout due to her developing puberty were completely knocked down, causing her to feel no attraction whatsoever to them. As a result, she remained asexual for the longest time. That is, until she met the new exchange student (Poniko). Poniko, knowing nothing about Madotsuki, becomes quick friends with her. At this point, Madotsuki starts to see something in her she’s never seen in anyone else, making them an unrequited love. Madotsuki, not knowing how to express this, ends up being clingly and attempts to spend as much time with Poniko as possible. Poniko didn’t really catch on, instead beginning to think Madotsuki is annoying and obsessive. As the days go on, and the longer Madotsuki kept visiting Poniko (the 1/64 chance when turning off Poniko’s lights, only determined upon entering the house), Poniko started becoming twofaced with Madotsuki, picking up on all the rumors that had spread. Eventually during a party at Poniko’s house(in which Madotsuki invites herself), Madotsuki starts to act as a particularly poor guest, lashing out at Poniko’s other friends for asking innocent questions, and hogging some of the provided party goods(Possibly represented by only her taking all the soda from the vending machines, but most definitely by her grabbing the balloons in the Pink Sea). Eventually Poniko snaps, dragging Madotsuki into her room and locking the door. (This side of Poniko is represented by Uboa). Poniko starts yelling and screaming at Madotsuki about how annoying and clingy she is(The loud, droning sound in the background that replaces the BGM), eventually resorting to physical violence, slapping her repeatedly. (Upon touching Uboa, a hit sound effect is played before being transported to a monochrome, liquidy area, the only color being red coming out of a creature in the background with hands grabbing into the ground. Uboa’s face is twisted into a annoyed expression inside this realm.) Madotsuki runs away (Pinching her cheek, as the area is inescapable), going straight to her room. By now, itis possible that she has turned to psychadellics, (FACE, KALIMBA TV, Aztec Rave Monkey, etc.) slowly spending more and more time in her bedroom, eventually skipping school and locking herself in. Her only method of venting at this point is to start a Dream Diary as a mental health exercise. Madotsuki doesn't have much to do inside her small apartment. Her television set doesn't receive any channels, so she can only use it to play a single Famicom game, NASU. She can go outside on the balcony, but the balcony itself must be rather high as her view always seems to be blocked by fog. But, as she falls asleep, she has full access the the expansive world of The Nexus, a room connecting to 12 worlds, each represented by a door. Even deeper, there are locations that loop and intertwine between the worlds that cannot be directly accessed through a door. After obtaining all 24 Effects, a new door appeared in The Nexus—A door to Haven. Abilities There are 24 proper Effects in Yume Nikki. Each effect changes Madotsuki's appearance and some provide special abilities. Scattered throughout the dream world, some are more easily found than others. Frog (かえる） Become a frog / Transform into a frog. Appearance: Madotsuki transforms into a humanoid frog. She walks with a hunched over back. Passive Effect: Madotsuki walks at normal speed through water. Action: Madotsuki hops in place like a frog Umbrella （かさ） Open an umbrella / Use an umbrella. Appearance: Madotsuki holds a red umbrella Passive Effect: It rains, which continues until Madotsuki unequips the umbrella into her normal form. The rain also enables the Demon effect to produce a clap of thunder and lightning. Action: Madotsuki spins the umbrella Hat and Scarf / Hat & Scarf''（ぼうしとマフラー）'' Wear a hat and scarf / Don a hat & scarf. '' '''Appearance:' Madotsuki wears a hat and scarf. Passive Effect: In the snowman form, Madotsuki cannot pinch herself awake due to her lack of arms. Action: (1) When snowing, Madotsuki transforms into a snowman. Yuki-onna / Snow Woman （ゆきおんな） Become the snow woman / Morph into a Snow Woman. Appearance: Madotsuki transforms into a Yuki-onna. Passive Effect: It snows, which continues until Madotsuki unequips the Yuki-onna effect into her normal form. This also enables the Hat and scarf effect to transform Madotsuki into a snowman. Action: None Knife / Kitchen Knife''（ほうちょう）'' Wield a kitchen knife / Equip a kitchen knife. Appearance: Madotsuki holds a knife. Passive Effect: Mobile NPCs will run away from her. Most characters that can't move will animate faster, as if in panic. Action: * Madotsuki stabs with the knife. The knife does not cut through flesh, however. It cuts through the subconscious, every blow tearing at the target's sanity and senses. * Medamaude / Eye Palm''（めだまうで''） Become Medamaude / Warp into an Eye Palm. Appearance: Madotsuki's head becomes a giant hand with an eye in its palm. Passive Effect: None Action: Madotsuki closes her palm and teleports to The Nexus. Fat / Fatten''（ふとる）'' Get fat / Balloon in size. Appearance: Madotsuki becomes fatter. Passive Effect: None Action: Madotsuki's belly rumbles and an emote appears. Midget (こびと） Become small / Shrink in size. Appearance: Madotsuki becomes very small Passive Effect: Madotsuki can fit through certain small entrances Action: * Madotsuki produces another midget which walks in sync with her. She can produce up to 7 midgets at once. * One of the cloned midgets will burst in a small spray of blood. Flute （ふえ）' ''Play a flute / Brandish a flute. Appearance: Madotsuki holds a flute to her lips Passive Effect: None Action: Madotsuki plays a short tune. There are a few different tunes that Madotsuki randomly plays. Neon （ネオン）' ''Become a neon light / Glow like a neon sign. Appearance: Madotsuki glows like a neon sign. Passive Effect: None Action: Causes the room to be bathed in a neon light. The effect wears off when the effect is unequipped. Nopperabou / Faceless Ghost''（のっぺらぼう''）' ''Become the faceless ghost / Materialize as a faceless ghost. Appearance: Madotsuki becomes a Nopperabou (A faceless ghost) Passive Effect: None Action: Madotsuki's head jumps off her shoulders and spins around. Severed Head （なまくび） Become a severed head / Be reduced to a severed head. Appearance: Madotsuki becomes a severed head Passive Effect: * Madotsuki's height and speed decrease * Madotsuki cannot pinch herself awake due to her lack of arms Action: None Towel （タオル） Wrap up in a towel / Wrap yourself in a towel. Appearance: Madotsuki has a towel wrapped around her. Passive Effect: None Action: Madotsuki sneezes Cat （ねこ） Grow ears and a tail / Sprout cat-ears and a tail. Appearance: Madotsuki grows cat ears and a tail. Passive Effect: None Action: Madotsuki faces the camera and meows like a cat, with large red eyes. She paws the air with her right hand and holds a koban coin in her left, resembling the Maneki Neko. This uncontrollably draws people and animals closer to her. Lamp （でんとう）' ''Become a lamp / Change into a lamp. Appearance: Madotsuki's head transforms into a lamp. Passive Effect: When the light is on, dark areas light up, improving visibility. Action: Switches the light on and off. Bicycle （じてんしゃ）' ''Ride a bicycle / Mount a bicycle. '''Appearance: Madotsuki rides a bicycle Passive Effect: Madotsuki's speed is doubled Action: Madotsuki rings the bell Long Hair （ロングヘアー） Grow long hair / Grow long hair. Appearance: Madotsuki's hair becomes longer Passive Effect: None Action: Madotsuki sits down (Same as default). Poop Hair / Poo Hair''（ウンコヘアー) ''I certainly hope it's hair / Grow poo hair. Appearance: Madotsuki's hairstyle is done up to resemble a poop. At least; we hope so. Passive Effect: None Action: Madotsuki drops a fly which buzzes around in place. Blonde Hair / Blonde''（ブロンド）'' Grow long, golden hair / Glow long blonde hair. Appearance: Madotsuki's hair becomes long and blonde. Passive Effect: None Action: Madotsuki sits down (Same as default). Triangle Kerchief / Spirit Headband （ずきん） Wear triangle kerchief / Put on a Spirit Headband. Appearance: Madotsuki wears a triangle kerchief as a tiara, symbolising death in Japanese culture. Passive Effect: In the 'ghost form', Madotsuki is incorporeal and invisible. Action: Madotsuki transforms into a ghost. Witch （まじょ） Become a witch / Become a witch incarnate. Appearance: Madotsuki becomes dressed like a witch, including the pointed hat and robe. Passive Effect: None Action: Madotsuki mounts a broom and flies. Demon / Oni''（おに）'' Become a demon / Reconstitute as an oni. Appearance: Madotsuki transforms into a Demon. Her skin turns red, horns appear on her head and she wears some sort of animal skin. Passive Effect: None Action: When it's raining, a clap of thunder and lightning can be produced. In snow, only the thunder is heard. Buyo buyo / Squish-Squish （ぶよぶよ） Body becomes soft and squishy / Change into a squishy blob. Appearance: When Madotsuki walks, she wobbles around like jelly. Passive Effect: None Action: Madotsuki stretches up and down Stoplight / Traffic Light''（しんごう）'' Become a stoplight / Change into a traffic light. Appearance: Madotsuki transforms into a stoplight Passive Effect: Madotsuki cannot pinch herself awake due to her lack of arms. Action: Switches stoplight between green (go) and red (stop). When in red (stop), everything freezes except for her. This effect lasts until she switches to green or until she unequips it/switches to another effect. Piercing Red Eyes of the Subconsious Though not being an Effect, Madotsuki naturally has piercing red eyes in her dream body. Her gaze has the ability to passively manipulate the emotions of whoever sees them, her unknowing. This can mean making people calmer, soothed, or extremely intimidated. They can even damage people to some extent, if paired with a shock factor. They have even been known to lumose if she is infuriated enough, and is typically able to freeze even a strong willed person in place from shock temporarily in this state. Relationships Serpentine and Polybasite Taking in Text!Madotsuki, these two act as parental figures for her as she traverses Haven. They help her cope with the loss of her arm and are utterly heartbroken when she no longer remembers them. Yukari Text!Madotsuki’s kidnapper and new parental figure. Madotsuki was initially scared and hated Yukari, but after Yukari mindwiped her, She became subdued and shows unrelenting love for Yukari, who she believes is her mother that raised her as a child. Zodeku Zodeku and Haven!Madotsuki are on good terms. He gave her a sleeping bag (giving her the Towel effect, oddly enough), and took her in temporarily so she wouldn't be hurt outside at night. Defbakagou When Text!Madotsuki snapped, Defbakagou was her unlucky target. She stabbed him repeatedly until his sanity was reduced to a primal bundle of neurons that could only make him shriek and flail around. He was fixed though, and he hates Madotsuki with a passion for what she did, despite her having no real recollection of the time. Linne Haven!Madotsuki’s lover and closest friend in Haven. Ever since the night Haven!Madotsuki took shelter in the shrine, these two have been inseparable. Nobody really knows what goes on between the two, but Linne definitely enables Haven!Madotsuki to be as rowdy as she is now. Haven!Madotsuki has moved into the Shrine with her, and now have an adopted child. Roseline Haven!Madotsuki’s adopted child. Found abandoned at night, Haven!Madotsuki took the malnourished and traumatized child under her wing, her misfortune reminding Haven!Madotsuki of herself. Eventually, Haven!Madotsuki was written in as her legal guardian, thanks to their flexible age. Haven!Madotsuki is the primary stay-at-home caretaker, nursing Roseline back to health and providing affection, allowing Haven!Madotsuki to be the mother that was never there for her when she was like this. Jotaro Kujo Haven!Madotsuki and Jotaro are on good terms. Of course, they don’t typically interact outside of the occasional run-in, though. Trivia * As a mute, she cannot speak. She can only make vocalizations that help convey her mood or attitude better than body language. * Haven!Madotsuki developed a pseudolanguage with Roseline consisted of a constant gibberish murmur, becoming their sole method of communication. * Her favorite breakfast is Omelet Rice. * Televisions act strange around her. If one is turned on by her or she's close enough, The current channel will change into one of many Fullscreen events from Yume Nikki. If she turns on a gaming system, no matter what console, it will always turn on to the game NASU. * Linne calls Madotsuki 'Ma' for reasons neither of them wish to disclose. * Madotsuki will quickly snap into compliance if the right person gives her a big enough scare, intimidating or overpowering her. * Madotsuki puffs her cheeks out when she's angry. * It backfires and makes her look cuter rather than more intimidating. * Madotsuki is left handed. * The reason Madotsuki can't speak properly is because of the fact that she took a vow of silence after realizing how little her words actually matter. After so many years without uttering a word, she lost nearly all skill in articluation, thanks to forgetting how. * Madotsuki will get scared/lash out/flinch if she is: Grabbed by the leg/back of her shoulder/torso (esp while emotionally vulnerable), Someone picks up something that is hers, locks her into a closed space, or yells at her. * If Madotsuki dreams while already dreaming, she takes a one way trip the most depraved, horrifying parts of her subconscious. * Madotsuki is SUPER light, weighing approx. 75-115 lbs. * Since Madotsuki has no cable (and never has), she will easily be distracted and intensely enjoy ANY show you put in front of her. * Madotsuki only opens her eyes when under great distress or when angered/fighting. * This only applies in public. At home, she likes to keep them open because she doesn’t have to worry about creeping anyone out. * Madotsuki doesn’t need to have her eyes open to see while in her dream body. * Because of this and her overall offputting atmosphere, Jotaro believes that Haven!Madotsuki is a Stand user. * On the topic of Stands: Madotsuki can sense Stands, due to her dream body being an embodiment of her own subconsious. But, she can’t see them, and even then she can only sense them if she’s in her dream body. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mindbreaker Characters Category:Young Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Muses: 2tothepower